A Little Adventure
by Girl-X-91
Summary: "If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it," Hermione screamed, punching her small fists against his chest.    "No you wouldn't have, that's why I am forcing my help upon you, you already hate me, what's it matter if you hate me just a little more?
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Adventure**

**Authors Note:**** Just watched 'The Notebook', and even though I have seen it many times, still brings some tears to my eyes. Anyway, that has nothing to do with my new story I am about to write, just thought I would tell everyone I am a sook =P. Now this is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fanfiction, so please be gentle with me, but that doesn't mean I don't want criticism, I would appreciate constructive criticism if you would kindly give me some.**

**Summary:**** "If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it," Hermione screamed, punching her small fists against his chest.**

** He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest, "No you wouldn't have," he whispered softly into her hair, "that's why I am forcing help upon you, you already hate me, so what's it matter if I make you hate me a little more?"**

**Disclaimer:**** I unfortunate as it is, do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This is just a bit of my imagination for everyone to read, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter One: A little adventure**

"_What's life like without a little adventure hmm?"_

That's the question he had asked her. And now here she sat, on the toilet in the Room of Requirement. A small plastic stick in her hand confirming what she had already thought. Slowly she pulled up her knickers and fixed her school skirt and shirt. She walked out of the little cubicle and found a mirror across from her. She looked at her appearance. Her hair was a mess, a mass of brown curls that had been attempted to be tamed into a French braid, her eyes were red and puffy, her skin very pale.

Hermione took in a deep breath, waved her wand whilst pointing it at her face and reduced the redness of her eyes and also adding a little colour to her face. With another deep breath she picked up her bag from the ground and walked out of the Room with her head held high, as if nothing was bothering her. On the inside however, her stomach was churning with all the new things she was about to face.

He rolled out of bed, his head pounding. What the heck had happened last night? It felt like a herd of stampeding Hippogriths had run all over his head. Seriously, how much had he drunk last night?

He made his way to the showers and allowed the cool water to run over his body, it didn't help his head that much, but it woke him up a little and allowed him to think a bit more clearly. He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. This was going to be a long day. _'Man, I seriously need to stop drinking on Sundays when there is classes the next morning'_ he thought to himself as he shut off the taps.

After getting dressed he began the walk to the Great Hall for his breakfast, which would no doubt make his head hurt even more. He was right, upon opening the door to the Great Hall he was hit by a wave of noise. "Stupid cheerful people and their loudness, can't they see that I am in immense pain, and that they are only increasing it?" He muttered sitting down next to his friends at the table.

"Ah, Good morning Draco, and how are you this morning?" Blaise asked.

Draco responded by shooting daggers at his close friend.

"That well ay? Lucky for you I always carry this sobering up potion with me. For special occasions like this," Blaise said handing the potion to Draco, who took it great fully and shot it back. "So what were you celebrating this time? Or were you trying to get some with some lucky lady?" Blaise asked as he got himself some porridge and began to eat.

"Not like it is any of your business Zambini, but I was not trying to score with anybody last night... I unlike you, do not need to intoxicate my women. Women want to be with me, regardless of whether they are sober or not," Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever man, well then what were you doing drinking way too much on a Sunday when you know you had classes the next day?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he was looking across the hall at a certain Gryffindor who looked as though she had gotten as little sleep as he had.

**Authors Note: I know it is short, but I wasn't exactly sure on how to start this, I mean I don't even know if this will be read. However I am about to start writing chapter two now, So I would love it if you could all Read and Review and tell me if the characters are in Character or if I have it all wrong... I tend to write in first person and don't know how well I am doing in my attempt at third person. I would love some Reviews guys, and thanks.**

**xx**

**Danni  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Adventure**

**Summary:**** "If I wanted your help, I would have asked for it," Hermione screamed, punching her small fists against his chest.**

** He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest, "No you wouldn't have," he whispered softly into her hair, "that's why I am forcing help upon you, you already hate me, so what's it matter if I make you hate me a little more?"**

**Disclaimer:**** I unfortunate as it is, do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This is just a bit of my imagination for everyone to read, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Authors Note:**** Jeeze I was excited when someone had already added my story to story alert after it had only been up for about 10-20mins, made me feel excellent, and because of that I definitely am going to add more chapters to it tonight. And thanks for adding it to your alert; don't forget to review though guys, to let me know how it is going.**

**HA I am just so excited to have 4 hits on my story already, that sounds lame, but it does excite me. Keep reading guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Xx Danni, enjoy it guys.**

**Chapter Two: Keeping Secrets**

"Turn to page 297 and begin to brew the potion. Those of you who fail to give me a satisfactory potion by the end of the lesson will be coming back after class for a detention with me," Professor Snape's voice made its way into Hermione's ear. Although it was as if she was on auto pilot, she opened the book to the right page, and began to gather the ingredients required, but her mind was somewhere far away.

"_Here, you look like you could do with some cheering up," he said handing her a drink._

_Hermione took the drink and smelt it, instantly turning her face away from the strong smell of Fire Whisky, "Thank you, but I don't drink alcohol, and I don't drink anything given to me by somebody whose face I cannot see," she said handing the glass back to the boy who had offered her the drink._

"_Oh come on, what's life without a little adventure hmm?" He said pushing the glass back towards her._

"_At least show me your face so I know who you are," Hermione replied. After all, she wasn't always stuck up, she could live on the wild side occasionally._

_The boy raised his hands to his hood and lowered it slightly, just enough for Hermione to make out his features._

"_Ok, I will have one. But, only one ok? And you have to promise to make sure Harry and Ron don't find out about this," Hermione replied._

"_Deal, I can keep a secret," he said handing her the glass and raising his own to his lips._

A loud explosion brought Hermione's mind back into the present day snapping her out of auto pilot to realise that the explosion had come from her cauldron, and that the contents were now all over her arms. She looked at her arms in awe, not taking in the fact that whatever was on her arms was burning her.

Harry and Ron as well as most of the class stared dumbly at Hermione, not able to comprehend that Hermione Granger, who knew how to do everything perfectly had made a mistake. The first to snap out of the trance was Professor Snape.

"Malfoy, take Granger to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible, that potion will burn her skin off to the bone if we don't hurry," he said spraying Hermione's arm with water as he spoke. "Nobody go near Granger's cauldron, the contents are still alive and able to melt your shoes down as well as your skin. MALFOY, hurry and take Granger".

Draco snapped out of his trance and went over to Hermione and pulled her out of the classroom by her robes. Hermione still not completely with it followed him down the hall to the hospital wing.

"What the heck were you doing Granger? Trying to kill us all? You of all people should know not to put the grass hopper heads into the potion. But this is great, Mudblood know it all made a mistake, and is dumbfounded by it," Draco ranted as he guided her to the nurse.

"Madame P-" Draco began, but didn't need to finish his yelling as the nurse was already rushing forwards to help Draco with the still lost in thought Hermione.

"What happened dear?" The nurse asked Hermione as she began casting spells on the young witch's arms. She turned to look at Draco when there was no response from Hermione, "What happened?" she asked again, this time directing the question at Draco.

"She put the wrong ingredient in the potion, it exploded and it went on her arms. She hasn't been herself since. She just keeps staring at her arms," Draco responded.

"Thank you, you can go now," the nurse said as she gathered some potions and began to cover Hermione's arms with them. "Oh and Mister Malfoy, please tell Professor Snape that she will be fine, but needs to stay here overnight, just for precautions".

"Yes Mam," Draco responded turning to walk out the door. As he was about to walk out he heard Hermione gasped suddenly as if the pain had only just kicked in. '_Stupid Mudblood,'_ Draco thought as he walked out of the room.

**Authors Note: Sorry accidentally uploaded chapter one again instead of chapter two. Again, I know it is short, and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere but in the next chapter there will be a little more plot added.**

**Keep reading, and start reviewing. Xx Danni  
**


End file.
